The Sex God Sesshomaru
by VaMpIr3 pRiNc3sS
Summary: The Sex God Sesshomaru. For some reason every woman on earth refers to him as such. Not to lie, I did too at one time. That was, until we became mates. Now it's funny just to think of how all those women before me wanted to be in my place. Hmm. I would never do something so cruel though as to tell them all about Sesshomaru being a, um, well. I was never 'quick' to judge.


**The Sex God Sesshomaru**

Kagome stood on the balcony to her and her mates bedroom watching the early morning sun rise. It was a nice morning and while her mate bathed in their personal hot springs the ebony-haired woman decided to have some time to herself and enjoy the nice weather. Now a days though her personal time never lasted for long.

Feeling strong arms wrap around her waist Kagome's eyes narrowed slightly as she tried to ignore the bare chested inu-youkai male behind her.

"_Mate,_" he purred, "are you still upset about last night."

She could hear the pout in his voice, but to anyone else it would have sounded the same as his usual baritone voice.

"It's been three months Sesshomaru. I mean really! Can you blame me for being upset?"

He didn't respond right away as he started nipping and kissing her neck before slowly licking the shell of her ear. "Hnn, maybe I can make it up to you mate."

Kagome rolled her eyes at that. Her body wasn't even aroused by his actions at the moment. Maybe it was giving up on the Inu-Lord too. "Yeah right! I don't think so Fluffy." She said, trying to extract her body from Sesshomaru's chest.

He sighed. "Kagome it won't happen this time I promise."

She mumbled under her breathe, still trying to get away as Sesshomaru turned her in his arms to face him and kiss her lips. "Please."

Kagome sighed stopping her escape attempt as she cupped her mates cheeks instead, giving him a sad smile. "Sesshomaru I love you, I do, but this is just getting ridiculous. I understand you can't, um, _control _yourself, but I just don't know what to do anymore. It's not a big deal, but- I just, don't know." she whispered.

Sesshomaru pulled her into a hug and nuzzled her neck. "We will get through this together mate. This one promises you that."

Looking up from his chest, Kagome lifted her head and gently pressed her lips against his. Placing his hand on the back of her neck, Sesshomaru moved to deepen their kiss and slowly back his mate into the wall beside the balcony doors inside their room.

His fingers quickly untied the ribbon holding his mates silk sleeping yukata together, letting the material flow to the ground as it revealed creamy pale skin to his hungry amber eyes.

Kagome whimpered as the cold air hit her heated skin, and Sesshomaru broke their kiss to stare at her swollen red lips before removing the towel that was around his waist.

He again pressed his lips to her, lifting his aroused miko up so she could wrap her toned legs around his waist.

Kagome felt his tongue glide across her lips and she opened her mouth slightly, granting him entrance into her wet cavern. Both groaned at the new contact as they pressed closer together before breaking their kiss once more.

Leaning forward as she kept her arms securely around her mates neck, Kagome trailed kiss up Sesshomaru's jawline before going to his sensitive ear. She nibbled on the flesh before blowing softly on it, giving a small flick of her tongue to finish off her work.

She gasped when the dai-youkai growled and bite into her left shoulder were her mating mark was, but not biting hard enough to break skin. Kagome felt her abdomen tighten from the action.

"Sesshomaru." She moaned when he started to rub against her wet core. She could feel how hard he was and she rocked her hips against him trying to gain some sort of friction.

She felt his member twitch against her right thigh before a warm liquid began to run down it. Snapping her eyes open, Kagome looked down confused to see a glossy white substance running down her leg. Looking up, she glared at her mate that actually had the nerve to look ashamed.

"Really? Really! Sesshomaru you promised!" Grabbing a chuck of his hair, the miko woman yanked hard, making the Demon Lord release her thighs from his grasp.

She couldn't believe he released on her again before they were even able to have sex! Hell, he could of at least waited until he was _inside _of her! This was just embarrassing.

Watching her stomp off toward the hot springs, Sesshomaru decided it would be better to just stay quiet and let his mate have her rant that he knew was coming.

"This is just- UGGHHH! You are just like a god damn puppy that pisses itself every time it get's too excited! How the hell is it possible for a five-hundred and something year old dai-youkai to not know how to have even a little self-control in the bedroom. You're worse than a teenager!"

She turned in the doorway of the spring to look at him with her heated glare. "We've been mated three months! _Three months_, and you STILL can't figure out how to hold it in until you're at least inside me! I mean how the hell are we suppose to have pups!"

"Mate, I am sorry. I promise we'll have pups and the only reason it happens so soon is because you're so tempting, and it's hard for me to control myself when I'm around you." He said, trying to some how make her happy.

Sesshomaru watched as his mates left eye began to twitch before she let loose an in-human growl. "Killing Perfection my ass!" She yelled, then slammed the bathroom door closed.

Sighing, Sesshomaru tried not to wince at the ringing in his ears. His mate was being extra moody this week and he wondered if she was close to starting her heat cycle. This time he did wince as he remembered what she was like the last time she went threw it. Maybe he should keep his distance for the next few days. It sounded like a good idea.

Sesshomaru cut his musings to look down at his naked form and couldn't help but smirk. Even though he felt bad for his mate, he was pleased to find he was at least satisfied for the morning.

**A/N: … I'm not really sure what to call this besides a weird one-shot. I guess I just wanted to make our favorite demon lord not so perfect. X.X**


End file.
